


May sleep leave me be, and friends take my fears. ( linked universe)

by Puddle_of_ducks



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brotherly Bonding, Confusion, Fluff, Gen, Wind is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddle_of_ducks/pseuds/Puddle_of_ducks
Summary: How long has he been awake, or rather did he even fall asleep last night?Wind and Wild bounding time!A Wind centric-fic cause I needed to push something that happened to me on one of the boys. And Wind was my best option.
Relationships: Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	May sleep leave me be, and friends take my fears. ( linked universe)

**Author's Note:**

> Is this considered fluff? Please do tell if you think it is.( I never really wrote that much before this , so I don't know what exactly y'all's would call fluff)

Wind generally was a good sleeper compared to some of the others, especially compared to Wild. Not to say he didn't have night mares, but that wasn't the problem tonight. 

He had taking first watch, and when it was his turn to fall asleep he couldn't. Or at least he thought he didn't. It didn't concern him though cause his complaint of ever to cold or to hot when adding or shedding a blanket was probably around only ten minutes. He was wrong?

He now noticed red and yellow splotches in the sky starting to appear at the very bottom of the sky.

Wait, the sun is rising? But that means I never fell asleep. But I couldn't have stayed awake all night. He thought. I'm not crazy right? It didn't feel like I fell asleep, but there is no possible way I stayed awake all night, right? But how could I have?

He kept arguing over this to tell himself he's not crazy, and yes he fell asleep, but he had no idea if he did or not.

He can remember an almost dream like period in time last night.But that was the feeling right before you fall asleep, when your startling to drift into sleep. 

Wind bit his lip, oh goddess I'm going to be so tired while we travel today. And then Time will probably catch that I'm tired and he'll ask why. Then if he finds out I pulled an all nighter, oh great.

But he wasn't tired now. In fact he had plenty of energy now. More than when he normally woke up when the others had to wake him up 

He startled when he heard something. Something familiar, he looked over to see this noise, but he already knew what is was, it was Wild humming.

But Wild was always the first one up. Not anyone else besides the person on watch. And there was only two mornings when Time had woken up before Wild, and that was because he was unconscious. 

Wild continued his quiet humming as he buzied himself with starting breakfast. The sun giving barely enough light to see Wild blink his eyes as he skillfully, yet queitly cut some vegetables. 

Staring at Wild as the seconds passed, peacefully watching him make a creamy, mouth watering dish. But now, Wild was stopping. Why was he-?

Wild let out a small chuckling noise as he looked around. 

"I know your awake." 

Wind froze. How in the possible world did Wild know he was awake.

" I can feel your eyes staring at me as I cook." A small pause. And seeing how Wild was now patting beside himself to tell Wins to sit beside him, he slowly crawled beside Wild. 

"I'm surprised to see you up this early." Wild said, he then began cutting a carret faster then Wind had ever seen someone cutting before. "Or am I to assume that you being the best sailior known to history, that you wake up with the tide or something like that." 

Wind snickered. "We take turns idiot. One person keep a night watch, another steers, and the rest go to bed. And if any-thing happens, well, you won't by in bed no bloody more."

Wild snorted at Wind's use of words. "No bloody more?" Looking over at Wind with a smile that made the dim light brighter, "Since when did you start say that?"

"Since I've been forced to think of ones that the Old Man will let slide." Wind returned the smile to his friend, forgetting his recent confusion. " And it's not like I never bloody said it before."

Wild leaned over hugging him in a position that he couldn't escape from his soft, yet amazingly strong grip. His face was smashed against Wild's chest. Wild then proceeded to floof up His hair, despite the protest from the younger he continued. 

"Mmmh mmmhhmmh mmhm-"

"What?" 

Wild loosend his grip on Wind letting the other speak. 

"I said, I can't bloody breath." Wind and Wild were now laughing trying their hardest not to be to loud least they wake the others. " I was also going to say. You bloody idiot, but I think you get the bloody picture." 

The rest of the mourning past with the two giggling while calling each other names, and telling jokes so lame they were funny. 

He took a picture of the sun now fully risen above the horizon, the others sleeping in piles of two or three. And Wild in the middle with his cooking pot, a childish grin on his face, holding a thumbs up towards the camera.

His sleep confusion now utterly forgetten, pushed away by his and Wild's conversations. He would never forget his family, and he knew that that would never forget him.

**Author's Note:**

> His confusing is what I felt when this happened to me last night/this morning. I swear it was only a several minutes but I as lying awake in bed and my dad's alarm clock went off. So I check the time and it was 5:30. And then I had a 20min, mini break down.
> 
> Please tell me if you see any spellingerrors or mistakes in general. Also straight 800 words my guys. Thank you for reading.


End file.
